The present invention relates to an improved roller thrust bearing assembly which is utilized in a coupling assembly.
Coupling assemblies are commonly utilized as a brake to transmit force which retards rotation of a member and/or as a clutch to transmit force which induces rotation of a member. Coupling assemblies have been utilized in bi-directional brakes in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,458. In addition, actuator assemblies for horizontal stabilizers of aircraft have included coupling assemblies in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,415. The actuators may utilize a coupling assembly to prevent back drive in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,636.